Shugo Chara Poetry Collection
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: A collection of Shugo Chara Poetry I wrote! Enjoy it! :D
1. Chapter 1

Nyan: Hey! NyanRainbowPrincess here!

Melody: And she's got something awesome for you guys!

Sparkle: SHE MADE A POETRY COLLECTION FOR SHUGO CHARA!

Nyan: I'll be updating as often as possible! :D

Melody: SO LET'S GO! :D

Opener:

If you had a dream, what would it be?

Who would you be? What would you see?

Dreams are a part of reality to me.

They dance with you, They sing with you

They encompass your deepest desires come true.

Dreams- they let you see the world in a new way

They give you a taste of a brighter day

They may float in your mind, you may often drift apart;

But they're the only true way to unlock your heart

Nyan: Poem #1 is done!

Sparkle: And the fun has just begun!

Beauty: Just review, I'm not in the mood to rhyme -.-


	2. Chapter 2

Nyan: Time for my charas character poems so this will probably be the longest chapter! :D

Melissa: Please review when you're done! :)

* * *

Sparkle's P.O.V.

I am from the heart of a girl who wants to shine.

The heart of a girl that wishes nothing more than to be loved.

She is courageous and strong, but she wishes to speak up and be heard, be seen and acknowledged.

This is where I came from.

The need to be noticed and shine like a star, makes a cheerleader who we truly are.

To Sparkle and shimmer with energy and cheer,

That is truly why I am here!

Melody

A dancer has only one way of life:

To express emotions hidden beneath

Every little joint must follow the pattern,

To keep all of the movements in check

Flowing grace, Eluding Beauty- so close yet so far

To be a dancer, you must try hard

It's not as simple as it looks

You need concentration and strength

Others who say dancing's not a sport

Don't know the tears and sweat that it takes

I am a dancer; I am that dream

* * *

Melody

Musical Persistence

Dancing, Loving, Persevering

A love-struck dancer of fun

Chara Nari: Dancing Love

Beauty

Fashion needs Passion

Just like bravery needs love

Brave designers live

* * *

Beauty

Cool, brave, smart, indifferent

Sister of Sparkle, Melody, Melissa, and Miracle

Lover of fashion, bravery, and Musashi

Who feels that boys are only good for friends, bravery is a way of life, you need a passion for fashion to stay alive

Who needs friendship, chivalry, and love

Who gives courage, advice, a good friend

Who fears falling in love, being alone, losing her courage

Who would like to see her Bearer's dreams fulfilled

Resident of my heart

My Fashion Design would-be self

Melissa

Soothing words help days

Elegance is hard to find

Lead when the time comes

* * *

Motherly

Eager

Loving

Intelligent

Sweet

Sensitive

Awesome

* * *

Nyan: I'm gonna do the next chapters on pairings! :D

Sparkle: So be prepared!

Melissa: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Nyan: So I have a challenge for you guys!

Ikuto: No hi?

Nyan: Hush!

Rima: So as Nyan-chan was saying…

Nyan: I wrote a new poem. All you have to do is guess what pairing it is and I'll continue the collection.

Rima: She already has plenty of poems planned. All you have to do is guess right and you'll get another one!

Nyan: I don't own anything but my creativity! :D

* * *

_A sweet childhood romance, love at first sight_

_A prince meeting his beauty, in a crowded school_

_The beauty, though she is dazed by his princely kindness_

_Let's her façade push him away_

_But somehow,_

_They are brought together again_

_Her dreams, they all know her feelings_

_The encourage it with glee_

_The prince and beauty, with the help of their friends,_

_Cleanse hearts, so people can dream again_

_When all is said and done, the prince shows_

_A token of affection_

_A single loving kiss on the cheek_

_In the end, there is happiness and joy_

_Even with a thief trying to steal the beauty_

_The love of the prince and beauty_

_Shall overcome all_

_With their Platinum Hearts_

* * *

Remember to guess in your review! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: Okay, so congratulations to Silver Sakura-hime, Cry-chan, and a guest.

Beauty: It wasn't that hard…

Rima: Yeah… It was obviously Tadamu!

Nyan: Yeah.. wateve… Okay, so next time I give you guys a challenge, it'll be harder and you'll see this sign (*^-^*)

Beauty: Next poem!

Nyan: Beware Amuto fans….

I'm sorry if I offend anyone,

When the fun's just begun

But I have to state something very true,

It might just be life-changing for you

You all know Ikuto, and you all know Amu,

They are the subject. Yes, these two.

I do not agree with the coupling for them

I can surely remind you of when

Ikuto came out and teased Tadase

Not making Amu very happay

He's also a perv, forgive me now

I think I'm going to eat a cow

~NOM~NOM~NOM~NOM~NOM~NOM~NOM

Why do people support this? It's just not right?

The age difference is right there in your sight

I know I may be sounding rude

But my feelings for this are kind of crude

I'm anti-Amuto, this I'm sure

If you don't agree, read the next poem!

Please Read and Review as usual!

That would make me happiest of all! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Nyan: You guys ready for another poem?!

Ikuto: Yeah!

Nyan: This is Rimahiko!

Ikuto: Didn't you just ruin the challenge?

Nyan: They'll get another challenge when I want them to!

Ikuto: Fine… Nyan doesn't own Shugo Chara, just her creativity and her poems…

Nyan: DON'T STEAL THEM!

* * *

Bala-Balance! I cheer and laugh

As smiles and giggles surround me

I see your face, laughing along

And I remember our dance to that song

The Queen's Waltz, I think it was called

With our powers combining together

It showed the true strength of our bond

To tell the truth, you always irritate me with your perfection

Your smile, your brain, your athleticism, you hair!

Why are they so perfect?

You make me so mad, but I know deep inside

We will always have the Queen's Waltz

You annoying crossdresser

* * *

Beat Jumper

Graceful, Perfect

Dancing, Thinking, Unlocking

As queens they dance together

Giggling, Laughing, Pouting

Happy, Sarcastic

Clown Drop

* * *

Nyan: Hope you enjoyed it! (I'll post again later :D) BYE!


	6. Chapter 6

Nyan: Hey guys! I'm back! :D

Melody: And she has more poems for you!

Nyan: There might even be a challenge! *wink* *wink*

Melody: Nyan-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Nyan: Don't remind me…

Melissa: This one is basically inspired from Yua's song "Secret Princess"

* * *

I am a secret princess, though it may not seem

I may not have the best looks or dresses

My hair is an assortment of messes

But I have a heart, one that swells with love

A peaceful mind like that of a dove

My leadership's hidden under kindness and smarts

But being a princess is truly an art

Someday I'll emerge, right from the start

Amazing people with my colorful heart

I am a secret princess, I must grow up fast

I hold onto my dreams so that they will last

I'm Dancing Love, Cheerful Love, Designing Love, Emotion Love, Angel Love, all the different colors of my rainbow.

But do you really know who this secret princess is?

She dances with grace, She cheers with joy,

Her designs are elaborate, Her heart is gold

She is an Angel, once foretold

This secret princess is ready for the world to seee

As she emerges with such glee

While she shines, you will see

I am Katsumi- The Rainbow Queen

* * *

Nyan: That was totally about me!

(*^-^*)(*^-^*) (*^-^*)(*^-^*)(*^-^*) Challenge!(*^-^*)(*^-^*)(*^-^*)(*^-^*)(*^-^*)

Melissa: CHALLENGE TIME!

Nyan: What does Katsumi mean?

Melody: She won't post again till you guess!

Beauty: So R + R! :D


	7. Yaya Time! :D

Nyan: Sorry for being gone so long guys!

Melody: A big thank-you to Azuky-chan for guessing that Katsumi means victorious beauty!

Rima: Even though she probably just Googled it…

Beauty: Didn't Nyan-chan do that too?

Nyan: Umm… I don't own Shugo Chara! Only my original poetry!

Melody: Enjoy!

* * *

**Y**ou know that with me you'll have energy

**A**lways bring sweets cause that's what I eat

**Y**odels are for big kids, so I'd rather cry

**A**pples bring health, well, candies bring me joy!

* * *

I really don't want to grow up…

Being a baby is all I really have

Ehh? Yaya-chan doesn't like proper grammar!

Yaya-chan wants candy! Yes candy!

Oh wait… Yaya's off topic now.. Oh well…

Yaya's going to get cake now, Bye!

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V.

Ace is an interesting person. She is hyper.

But if it wasn't for her sugar crash,

I wouldn't be able to write this.

Where should I start?

Well Ace has a babyish personality, as we can all see.

She is unmistakibly adorable. Did I really just type this?

Well, I can't hide it, I like her okay?

When I came back during graduation,

I felt different. Her smile made my heart beat!

But I cannot explain more, for Ace has woken up.

Hopefully, no one will ever find this.

* * *

Kairi: Wahh! I thought you said that you would keep this a secret?!

Nyan: Don't worry Kairi, Yaya won't know. But the internet will. :D

Yaya: Ehh? What's going on?

Kairi: Eeepp!

Nyan: I just jinxed it…

Yaya: Hey is that a poem? Yaya wants to see!

Nyan: Sure!

Kairi: NOOO!

Yaya: *blushes* Kairi, you think Yaya's adorable?

Kairi: (fades into thin air)

Nyan: Well, I guess I'll have to drag him back here later.

Yaya: R+R so Kairi-chi can come back! :D


End file.
